


ГГГ, или Голый Гарри Грядет

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чего только не случается в Хогвартсе!</p>
            </blockquote>





	ГГГ, или Голый Гарри Грядет

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрации Aloc.

Это случилось однажды вечером, когда порядком утомленный проверкой работ профессор Северус Снейп уже собирался ложиться спать. Он сложил все свитки в ящик у стола, снял сюртук и брюки и облачился в пижаму и халат. Можно ещё было выпить стаканчик огневиски. Или пол-стаканчика. Только для того, чтобы лучше спалось.  
  
Снейп замер напротив манившей его бутылки со светлой прозрачной жидкостью, услышав этот звук. Так иногда скребутся мыши, а еще кошки, когда требуют, чтобы их пустили в дом. Шорох раздавался со стороны двери.  
  
Пожав плечами и послав бутылке прощальный взгляд, Снейп пошел в сторону двери. Запахнув получше халат и на всякий случай придав лицу суровое выражение, соответствующее характеру и времени суток, Северус Снейп открыл дверь.  
  
Суровое выражение ещё оставалось на его лице, но Снейп об этом даже не подозревал. Он моргнул раз, второй. Протёр глаза и закрыл дверь. Подумал и, для верности, запер её.  
  
Потом прошел к полке и, не тратя времени на гляделки с бутылкой, налил полный стакан, после чего залпом его выпил. Постоял на месте, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Ощущения полностью соответствовали тем, что случались с ним каждый раз после выпитого стакана огневиски.  
  
Приободрившись, Снейп вернул бутылку на место и снова подошёл к двери. Приложил к ней ухо, прислушался. Посмотрел на замок. Аккуратно, словно это не дверной замок, а соплохвост, повернул нужные рычаги, открывая его. И, наконец, набрав полную грудь воздуха, распахнул дверь.  
  
Ничего не изменилось. На пороге, терпеливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу, стоял Гарри Поттер.  
  
Совершенно голый Гарри Поттер.  
  
  
  
Снейп ещё раз протер глаза, надеясь, что если галлюцинация и не пропадет, то, по крайней мере, оденется. Всё тщетно. Даже крошечного кусочка ткани не появилось на проклятом гриффиндорце, который молча стоял и щурил близорукие глаза на своего профессора.  
  
— Десять баллов с Гриффиндора? — почему-то спросил Снейп шепотом.  
  
Гарри Поттер молчал.  
  
Не зная, на чём остановить взгляд, Снейп посмотрел на руки ученика, которые уже покрылись гусиной кожей.  
  
Оглянувшись и убедившись, что в коридоре они одни, Снейп тяжело вздохнул и увлек Поттера в комнату. Снова закрыв дверь на все замки, он спросил, не поворачиваясь:  
  
— Горячего чаю, брюки и вы уйдете, Поттер?  
  
Гарри Поттер молчал. Снейпу пришлось обернуться, чтобы обнаружить, что его даже нет в комнате. Своего странного гостя профессор обнаружил в спальне, где Гарри мирно сопел, свернувшись калачиком под одеялом. В его, Снейпа, постели!  
  
Мысль вытащить проклятого мальчишку из постели Снейп отмел сразу, представив, как будет это выглядеть с учетом того, что на Поттере ничего нет. Конечно, этого никто бы не увидел, но Снейп привык жалеть и свои глаза тоже.  
  
«Хотя он ничего, да? — ехидно поинтересовался внутренний голос, когда Снейп, уныло волоча за собой плед, направился в другую комнату. — Сразу видно, мальчик спортом занимается, не то что некоторые».  
  
«Заткнись и пей», — буркнул Снейп в ответ и налил ещё стакан огневиски.  
  
Заснул он в кресле, спалось плохо, поэтому проснулся зельевар в ужасном настроении и с дикой болью в шее.  
  
Профессор Северус Снейп не был уверен, что правильно помнит свои сны, но проснулся он с твердым намерением убить Гарри Поттера. Или, чтобы не нарушать отчётности и не решать чужие задачи, хотя бы как следует наподдать этому гаденышу по его маленькой упругой заднице.  
  
Снейп усилием воли не позволил себе расслабляться и мысленно решать, действительно ли задница такая упругая, какой кажется. Так можно было и вовсе забыть, в чем суть вопроса. А суть в том, что если гриффиндорцы возьмут за привычку спать в его покоях, профессору Снейпу не останется ничего иного как уволиться. А увольняться Снейп не собирался.  
  
Поэтому, для разнообразия изобразив на лице свирепую мину, он ворвался в свою спальню, готовый пинками выгнать Поттера. Но в спальне никого не было. Постель аккуратно заправлена, словно всю ночь простояла нетронутой, и никаких следов гостя.  
  
Путем долгого взвешивания всех «за» и «против» Снейп отказался от подбадривающего стаканчика огневиски. Он медленно переоделся в рабочую одежду, беспрестанно оглядываясь и ожидая, не выскочит ли из угла Поттер в мантии-невидимке или без неё. Вконец разочарованный он вышел из покоев и пошел на завтрак.  
  
Сев за профессорский стол, он первым делом посмотрел на стол гриффиндорцев. Неразлучная троица сидела на обычных местах: Гермиона Грейнджер задумчиво грызла яблоко, уткнувшись в книгу, Рон Уизли, судя по всему, намеревался возвести вавилонскую башню из бекона и яиц в отдельно взятой тарелке, а Гарри Поттер уплетал яичницу, запивая её тыквенным соком.  
  
Совершенно одетый — это Снейп специально очень внимательно рассмотрел, — выспавшийся и довольный Гарри Поттер. Видимо, почувствовав тяжелый взгляд Снейпа, он посмотрел на преподавательский стол, равнодушно скользнув взглядом по Спраут, Дамблдору, Снейпу, Макгонагалл…  
  
Снейп подавил желание кинуть в мерзавца чем-нибудь тяжелым, вроде кубка, или чем-нибудь острым, хотя бы вилкой. Вместо этого он глубоко вздохнул и вернулся к своим тосту и чашке кофе — после огневиски и кресла вместо постели есть не хотелось.  
  
Занятий у шестого курса у Снейпа в этот день не предвиделось, что даже радовало. Смотреть в эти зеленые глаза и представлять что-то там ещё…  
  
Нет, на это у профессора не было сил.  
  
Поэтому он ограничился тем, что на обеде и ужине как следует посверлил взглядом Поттера и заодно всю его компанию. Это немного примирило его с действительностью, поэтому вечером профессор был почти в благодушном настроении. По крайней мере, насколько благодушным оно вообще могло быть у невыспавшегося и страдающего от легкого похмелья человека.  
  
Вечером он быстро переоделся, умылся и, пройдя мимо бутылки с огневиски, прямиком прошел в спальню, где и забрался под одеяло. Там его и застал стук. О, это уже был не легкий шорох, это был вполне себе стук, такой, что трудно сделать вид, будто его нет.  
  
Снейп продолжал лежать, делая вид, что крепко спит.  
  
Стук повторился.  
  
Тяжело вздохнув, Снейп встал и прошел к двери. Распахнул её.  
  
— Какого Салазара?! — завопил он, нисколько не смущаясь тем, что на часах уже натикало тихое время суток. — Вы обалдели, Поттер?  
  
Гарри Поттер молчал.  
  
Нет, не так. Голый Гарри Поттер стоял, таращил на него свои зеленющие глаза и молчал.  
  
— Идите спать, Поттер, — уже спокойнее произнес Снейп. — Мерлин, да к себе, а не ко мне! — завопил он, но было уже поздно — Гарри проскользнул у него под рукой, пересек комнату и исчез в спальне. Где, судя по звукам, юркнул под одеяло и затих.  
  
— Может это не я с ума сошел? — Снейп заперся в ванной, так как ему приспичило серьезно поговорить, а зеркало в его покоях было только там. — Может, я просто какую-то новость пропустил? Может, голые студенты по ночам — это вроде гуманитарной помощи?  
  
Отражение скептически поджало губы и покачало головой.  
  
Снейп вздохнул.  
  
— Я так и думал, — горько произнес он. — Зато это неплохой повод выпить. Нет? И ты туда же. Предатель.  
  
В результате Снейп заварил себе свежего чаю и, выпив две кружки, наконец задремал в кресле.  
  
Разумеется, утром Поттера в спальне не оказалось.  
  
На третью ночь Снейп смирился, с горем пополам трансфигурировал кресло в кушетку и притащил подушку. Вечером четвертого дня поставил на стол две чашки.  
  
Он лежал на кушетке, пил чай и прислушивался, как в спальне мерно посапывает Поттер.  
  
На пятый день он снова отлежал шею и поэтому прямо посреди занятия, которые по традиции проходили сдвоенными у гриффиндорцев и слизеринцев, вдруг навис над Гарри и обманчиво ласково спросил:  
  
— Как вы спите, мистер Поттер?  
  
— Хорошо, спасибо, профессор, — почтительно ответил Гарри.  
  
Со стороны гриффиндорцев раздались смешки. Снейп злобно зыркнул в их сторону покрасневшими от недосыпа глазами — смешки стихли.  
  
— А _где_ вы спите? – ещё мягче спросил профессор.  
  
Шепот уже начался и среди слизеринцев.  
  
— В постели, — невинно глядя прямо в глаза Снейпу, ответил Гарри. — Вы ведь не будете спрашивать, в чьей, правда, профессор? Это не может быть темой урока.  
  
— Минус пять баллов с Гриффиндора за хамство, — кисло произнес Снейп, отодвигаясь от Гарри и с неудовольствием замечая раскрасневшиеся щеки и заблестевшие глаза девушек. А уж взгляды, которые они украдкой бросали на Поттера!..  
  
— Вот ещё и рекламу вам, Поттер, сделал. Могли бы хоть спасибо сказать, — сварливо заметил он вечером, пропуская голого Гарри в комнату.  
  
На этот раз он не стал возиться с дверью, а просто прикрыл её, чтобы не отказывать себе в удовольствии проследить взглядом за пересекающим комнату юношей.  
  
«И попка ничего, и плечи тоже, — решил он про себя. — Ноги слишком ровные и стройные – как у девочки. Грейнджер бы удавилась за такие ноги, иначе чего она всё время в брюках ходит».  
  
Вздохнув, Снейп налил себе чаю и устроился на кушетке.  
  
«Тяжело быть святым», — подумал он.  
  
Эта мысль его приободрила, и он заснул, даже не глядя на бутылку огневиски.  
  
Ещё через неделю Снейп не только запомнил расположение всех родинок и шрамов на теле Поттера, но и понял, что моральной поддержки в виде отражения начинает не хватать.  
  
Дамблдора и Макгонагалл он отмёл сразу, этим потом не докажешь, что Поттер сам приходит. Трелони годилась только как собутыльница, Спраут отказывалась видеть дальше своих мандрагор, а Флитвик мог позавидовать и затаить злобу. Снейп был уверен, что маленький профессор чар на это способен.  
  
Поэтому на чай он пригласил Хуч. Профессор полетов была крайне заинтригована, особенно уточнением, что приходить надо именно утром.  
  
— …Вот так всё и происходит, — развел руками Снейп, заканчивая рассказ.  
  
— Опупеть! — ёмко выразилась мадам Хуч. — Слушай, а может, у тебя чай особый, что такие галлюцинации выдает, нет?  
  
Она жадно посмотрела на жестяную коробку.  
  
— Нет, я давно его пью, — покачал головой Снейп. — Да и вот ты сейчас пьешь, ничего же не чувствуешь?  
  
— Это я сейчас не чувствую, — уверенно заявила Роланда. — А вот к себе вернусь, и тут меня накроет…  
  
— Сомневаюсь, — сухо ответил Снейп.  
  
— А жаль, кстати, — заметила Хуч. — Может, дело в конфетах?  
  
Она засунула в рот сразу три штуки и прошамкала:  
  
— Ну фто? Фкоро нафнется?  
  
— Это конфеты Дамблдора, — пожал плечами Снейп. — Там ничего нет, только убийственное для организма количество сахара.  
  
— Жаль, — расстроилась Хуч. — Я бы не отказалась от таких галлюцинаций.  
  
— Зачем это тебе голый Поттер? — ревниво поинтересовался Снейп.  
  
— Поттер? — переспросила мадам Хуч. — Ну при чём тут Поттер! Я бы не отказалась от такой галлюцинации с Оливером Вудом… — она мечтательно прикрыла глаза.  
  
— Вуд же выпустился давно, — не понял Снейп.  
  
— Мы про галлюцинации говорим, — уточнила Хуч. — Сугубо для эстетического наслаждения.  
  
— А как проверить, галлюцинация это или нет? — Снейп наморщил лоб.  
  
Хуч захихикала и налила себе ещё чаю. Судя по всему, она твердо следовала принципу «надежда умирает последней».  
  
— Галлюцинацию нельзя пощупать, — наконец сказала она. — А если её можно пощупать, то одно из двух: или у тебя всё-таки какие-то грибы удачно проросли, или…  
  
— Или? — эхом повторил Снейп.  
  
Хуч снова захихикала и погрозила ему пальцем.  
  
— Или это значит, что я никому ничего не скажу, — пропела она, подмигивая. — Проверь и всё поймешь, — она встала из-за стола и выудила ещё одну конфету из вазочки.  
  
— Проверь, — засунув конфету в рот, — повторила она и изобразила сжимающие движения обеими руками, держа их перед собой примерно на уровне пояса.  
  
Снейп предпочел сделать вид, что вот этого он точно не понял, но, заперев дверь за Роландой, неожиданно для себя повторил это движение.  
  
И ещё раз.  
  
Этим вечером Снейп чистил зубы как никогда в жизни. Не то чтобы он никогда их не чистил, но так яростно отдавался этому, в сущности, простому занятию он впервые.  
  
— Может, ещё помыться? — неуверенно спросил он у отражения.  
  
Заплеванное пастой отражение поморщилось.  
  
— Да, не стоит, — согласился Снейп. — Тогда придется идти до конца вне зависимости от того, галлюцинация это или нет, иначе чего зря мыться, раз сегодня не пятница.  
  
До самого вечера он был как на иголках, снова поставил две чашки, убрал. Поставил початую бутылку огневиски, ругая себя, убрал её обратно на полку. За этими нехитрыми занятиями его и застал стук в дверь.  
  
Снейп глубоко вздохнул и пошел открывать.  
  
На пороге стоял Гарри.  
  
Никаких сюрпризов, просто голый Гарри Поттер.  
  
Снейп отступил вбок, пропуская студента в комнату, и закрыл за ним дверь. А после этого, прежде чем тот успел сделать хоть шаг в сторону спальни, Снейп, от напряжения зажмурив левый глаз и бессовестно подглядывая правым, опустил обе руки на круглые обнаженные ягодицы.  
  
И сжал.  
  
Гарри замер.  
  
Снейп замер тоже.  
  
Попа под его руками была самая настоящая. Точно такая упругая, как он себе представлял, гладкая и теплая. А ещё она была попой Гарри Поттера, теплого, живого и совершенно настоящего, как Снейп ни пытался убедить себя в обратном.  
  
«Может Хуч права и какие-то грибы проросли?», — отчаянно думал он, не разжимая рук.  
  
Что делать дальше с настоящим Поттером, он не придумал. В крайнем случае надеялся, что оно само как-то решится. И вот сейчас его руки на чужой попе, попа замерла вместе со своим хозяином, а сам Снейп готов расплакаться от отчаянья и от кошмарности той ситуации, в какой оказался.  
  
Не придумав ничего лучше, он решил переместить начинающие затекать руки. Инстинкт самосохранения направил его правую руку на рот студента — вдруг эта молчаливая голая зараза заорет? Зато инстинкт, названия которого Снейп не знал и знать не хотел, направил его левую руку на место, прямо противоположное её первоначальному нахождению.  
  
Так, к своему ужасу Снейп вдруг обнаружил свою руку зажимающей рот Гарри Поттеру. «Голому Гарри Поттеру», — заметил он про себя. А вторую и вовсе на его паху!  
  
Снейп понял, что хуже уже не будет, и мелкими шажками направился в спальню, подталкивая перед собой Поттера. Не то чтобы у него вдруг появились планы, но, судя по тому, какие процессы происходили под его левой рукой, чай они с Поттером пить будут едва ли.  
  
«Это будет выглядеть как минимум странно», — успокаивал себя Снейп, молясь, чтоб ставшая неожиданно такой далекой спальня наконец приблизилась.  
  
Ему и самому становилось всё сложнее двигаться, а тут ещё эта упругая… в которую он утыкался каждый раз, когда делал шаг чуть больше, чем следовало.  
  
Наконец они добрели до постели. Когда край кровати возник прямо под коленями Гарри Поттера, тот не удержался на ногах и упал ничком. Снейп тоже не смог удержаться и свалился на него.  
  
Против ожидания, Гарри продолжал молчать. Молчал и Снейп, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, которые рождала в нем необычная близость с чужим обнаженным телом.  
  
Впрочем, всё заканчивается рано или поздно, поэтому Снейп, охая как пострадавший от Ступефая, поднялся, уселся сначала на карачки, а потом и попросту на ноги Гарри.  
  
Гарри всё также молчал, и если бы его спина не вздымалась от дыхания, вполне можно было решить, что он помер. Или всё-таки галлюцинация. Однако на это рассчитывать не приходилось, благо Поттер мерно сопел, уткнувшись лицом в матрас.  
  
«Такое бы послушание — да в мирных целях! — размечтался Снейп, примостившись на вытянутых ногах Гарри. – Например, на занятиях».  
  
Это он подумал совершенно зря, потому что следующая же мысль выглядела как картина, красочно представляющего послушного Гарри Поттера на уроке.  
  
Голого Гарри Поттера.  
  
Отмахнувшись от видения, Снейп случайно снова положил руку на ягодицу Поттера. Поттер молчал.  
  
«Да какого черта, — мысленно возмутился Снейп. — Когда ещё такой случай представится!»  
  
Практика долгих скучных лет работы преподавателем в Хогвартсе ясно давала понять, что возможно никогда, поэтому профессор Снейп, наплевав на все угрызения совести и увещания внутреннего голоса, решил использовать случай по максимуму.  
  
Свой максимум он представлял слабо, потому что до этого ни разу не рассматривал Гарри Поттера в том качестве, в котором тот неожиданно перед ним предстал. В целом профессор Снейп был человеком «широких взглядов» по его собственному выражению, то есть, попросту, не отличался большой разборчивостью. Распутником же ему помешала стать постоянная занятность и то, что окружающие в свою очередь почему-то имели не такие широкие взгляды и гораздо хуже шли на контакт, если тот предполагал тет-а-тет без штанов.  
  
Поэтому Снейп решил отдаться на волю импровизации, малодушно позабыв, что как раз с этой дисциплиной у него всегда были проблемы.  
  
Он осторожно погладил Гарри по спине, а свободной рукой снова сжал ягодицу. Пришлось признать, что Хуч явно знает толк в удовольствиях — пока что Снейпу это нравилось больше всего.  
  
Пересев после этих нехитрых манипуляций с Гарри на кровать, Снейп потянул его ноги в разные стороны, понуждая раздвинуться. Всё также молча Гарри позволил проделать и это.  
  
«Какой послушный! Мамочка, можно он будет жить у нас?» — ехидно вмешался внутренний голос.  
  
Не слушая его, Снейп встал на колени между ног Гарри. Зрелище его завораживало и притягивало, но оставались этические проблемы. То, что ближайшие действия могут быть расценены не иначе как совращение студента, профессор оставил на совесть Дамблдора, который лучше владел формулировками и вообще должен сам следить за тем, чтобы эти самые студенты не разгуливали голые по коридорам. Но оставалась ещё одно — Снейп почистил зубы, но дальше этих границ его страсть к гигиене не прошла.  
  
И вот теперь это его смущало.  
  
«Руками можно, — сжалился внутренний голос. — Ты их мыл. То есть, они были мокрые, когда ты зубы чистил».  
  
Северус прислушался к внутреннему голосу и медленно повел указательным пальцем от крестца к анусу, чувствуя, как кожа под рукой покрывается мурашками, а, кроме того, с ужасом понимая, что вымытость рук делу не поможет — обкусанные и неровные ногти в данном случае могли стать реальным аргументом для заточения его в Азкабан.  
  
Задумавшись о том, стоит ли это Азкабана, Снейп медленно водил пальцем вокруг входа, несильно нажимая подушечкой, отчего попа Гарри призывно ёрзала. Сам Поттер явно собирался притворяться галлюцинацией до последнего, что Снейпа в целом вполне устраивало.  
  
«Вообще-то есть ещё рот, — размышлял Снейп, продолжая рассеянно кружить пальцем. — Он-то у меня точно чистый. Конечно, принято начинать с поцелуев в губы, но как-то чересчур для меня. Поттера я знаю недостаточно хорошо для такого, я же его только учу. Нет, поцелуи — это слишком интимное дело».  
  
Гарри, разумеется, ничего не знал о раздумьях профессора, поэтому то, как Снейп вдруг бодро раздвинул руками его ягодицы и нырнул туда языком, для него стало полной неожиданностью.  
  
Он подался назад и громко застонал. К его сильному разочарованию, язык тут же покинул облюбованную область, и сам Снейп отпрянул.  
  
«Это что же получается, — пробормотал себе под нос профессор так, чтобы Гарри не слышал. — Сначала стоны, потом разговоры за чашечкой чая, а потом — не успеешь оглянуться, как он переедет ко мне, а там и вовсе — возьмет мою пижаму и фамилию?»  
  
Всего этого Гарри не знал, поэтому совершенно не понял, почему Снейп вдруг встал с постели и ушел в другую комнату, где и устроился на кушетке.  
  
В свою очередь, сквозь полуоткрытую дверь Снейп видел, как долго его гость продолжал лежать в том положении, в каком он его оставил. И лишь потом забрался под одеяло и заснул .  
  
Следующие два дня Снейп сразу укладывался на кушетку, и ему казалось, что всё вернулось в нормальную колею. Если, конечно, можно считать нормальным ежевечернее явление голого Поттера.  
  
Разумеется, Снейп ошибался.  
  
На его оплошность указала Хуч, однажды по-свойски подсевшая к коллеге за обедом.  
  
— Кстати, что там у вас с Поттером? — спросила она громким шепотом.  
  
Снейп испуганно оглянулся, но, по-видимому, её никто не слышал.  
  
— Ничего нового, — сухо ответил он, уткнувшись в тарелку. — Всё по-прежнему.  
  
— Да? – иронично переспросила Хуч. — Если так, то твоя галлюцинация тебе изменяет.  
  
Она кивнула на гриффиндорский стол.  
  
Снейп проследил за её взглядом и обомлел. На самом деле, ничего криминального не было — совершенно одетый Гарри Поттер ел мороженое. Обычное мороженое в вафельном рожке, судя по всему, ванильное или банановое — очень популярные вкусы.  
  
Но то, как Гарри его ел… Казалось, он не видит никого вокруг — с таким упоением он облизывал подтаявший шарик у кромки вафли и снова возвращался к верхушке, где ещё можно было заметить следы шоколада.  
  
  
  
Снейп на мгновение сам почувствовал себя этим мороженым, и ему против всякой логики стало жарко настолько, что потребовалось расстегнуть ворот.  
  
— Вот-вот, — заметила его манёвр Хуч. — И думаешь, ты один такой?  
  
Снейп огляделся и убедился в правоте ведьмы — на той или иной стадии ощущения себя мороженым находилось больше половины студентов с пятого и до седьмого курса.  
  
— И давно… — он сглотнул, — и давно у нас в Хогвартсе на десерт мороженое дают?  
  
— Как же, — хмыкнула Хуч. — Он его с собой приносит.  
  
— Всё ясно, — Снейп встал из-за стола и аккуратно отряхнул крошки с сюртука. — Спасибо, Роланда.  
  
— Не за что, — пожала плечами та. — Попадется чай, от которого галлюцинируют Вудами – подкинь мне пару фунтов, и разочтемся.  
  
Снейп не слышал её: он стремительно шагал по направлению к столу гриффиндорцев, где Гарри уже расправлялся с вафельным конусом.  
  
— Мистер Поттер, — рявкнул он. — Десять баллов с Гриффиндора!  
  
— За что?! — возмутился Гарри.  
  
— А это вам потом мисс Грейнджер расскажет, — не растерялся Снейп. — А теперь пройдемте со мной.  
  
Он ринулся к выходу, не потрудившись проследить, идет за ним ли Поттер. Но Гарри решил не спорить и, пожав плечами на вопросительные взгляды однокурсников, вышел следом.  
  
— Куда идти, к вам в кабинет? — кротко спросил Гарри, догоняя профессора.  
  
— Нет, — прорычал Снейп, рывком затаскивая Поттера за тяжелую гобеленовую портьеру.  
  
Импровизацией здесь и не пахло, потому что Северус Снейп мечтал кого-нибудь затащить в этот укромный уголок со своего третьего курса, когда вместе с прыщами пришло буйство гормонов. Гормоны давно уже не беспокоили его так сильно, как тогда, а вот портьера висела на том же месте и наконец пригодилась.  
  
—Чего вы хотите, профессор? — пробормотал Гарри и ойкнул, стукнувшись о стену, в которую его буквально вжал Снейп.  
  
— Даже не знаю, — промурлыкал Снейп ему на ухо и легонько укусил за мочку. — Что же я хочу…  
  
Он просунул колено между ног Гарри, ещё сильнее вжимая его в стену, и принялся покрывать его шею легкими укусами. Гарри подался бедрами вперед, что позволило Снейпу просунуть руки между ним и стеной. Ладони Снейпа скользнули под ремень брюк и легли на ягодицы.  
  
Снейп одновременно понял две вещи — одетый Гарри возбуждает его ещё больше, чем раздетый, и второе — паршивец даже днем под брюками не носит трусов.  
  
Гарри охнул и снова толкнулся бедрами вперед. А Снейп забыл обо всех сомнениях, связанных с поцелуями, набросившись на губы Поттера с такой яростью, словно собирался за что-то отомстить. Его язык исследовал рот Гарри, выскальзывал, чтобы пройтись по губам и позволить зубам прикусить их, попробовать на вкус и снова нырял вглубь, ловя робкий встречный ответ и приглушенные стоны.  
  
— Тут кто-то есть? — голос Минервы Макгонагалл заставил их обоих замереть.  
  
Снейп испуганно смотрел в не менее испуганные глаза Поттера и боялся пошевелиться.  
  
— Минерва, — услышали они голос Хуч. — Там Северус.  
  
Снейп зажмурился.  
  
— Он там один? — Минерва тронула портьеру. — Я слышала странные звуки.  
  
— Один, — спокойно ответила Хуч. — Понимаешь, вот ты сегодня за обедом заливное брала?  
  
— Нет, — с достоинством ответила Минерва. — При чём тут это?  
  
— А вот Снейп брал, — вдохновенно врала Хуч. — А оно, как бы получше выразиться, не очень хорошим было. Вот ему сейчас и нехорошо, болезному.  
  
— Может, тогда Поппи позвать? — заволновалась Минерва.  
  
— Хорошая мысль, — одобрила Хуч. — А я тут постою, вдруг ему помощь понадобится.  
  
Снейп облегченно открыл глаза и немного отодвинулся от Гарри.  
  
— Она ушла, — услышали они приглушенный голос Хуч. — Поттер, быстро наружу.  
  
Гарри не заставил себя долго упрашивать и, вывернувшись из-под Снейпа, выбрался из-за портьеры.  
  
— Эх, где мои годы молодые, — вздохнула Хуч, придирчиво разглядывая распухшие от поцелуев губы Гарри и его раскрасневшиеся щеки. — Беги уже, горе гриффиндорское. Вуд, Снейп. Вуд, — добавила она после того, как Гарри скрылся за поворотом.  
  
Этим вечером Снейп готовился к приходу гостя особенно тщательно. Хотя он успокаивал себя, что всё дело в том, что это была пятница.  
  
Стук в дверь застиг его за разливанием чая по кружкам. Снейп позволил себе закончить начатое и лишь после этого пошел к двери.  
  
Он распахнул её и наконец-то заставил невозмутимого голого Гарри Поттера удивленно открыть рот. Голый Гарри Поттер пристально смотрел на голого Северуса Снейпа, не в силах сделать ни шага вперед.  
  
— Не так уж всё и плохо, — уязвлено заметил Снейп, затаскивая Гарри в комнату.  
  
— Простите, не могу перестать об этом думать, — извинился Гарри. — Но если бы за дверью был не я?  
  
— Цыц! – прикрикнул на него Снейп. — Не нарушай очарования момента! Ты молчишь — я тебя впускаю, — более спокойно пояснил он. — Таковы правила. Никаких разговоров по душам и просто междометий. Не разговаривать и не возражать. Это, как оказалось, может мирить меня с твоим существованием, Поттер.  
  
На лице Гарри отразилась какая-то мысль по поводу того, что именно мирит, кого и с чем, но он лишь молча кивнул.  
  
— Отлично, — ухмыльнулся Снейп. — Чаю?  
  
***  
  
— …И потом что? — поинтересовалась Хуч.  
  
— Мы пили чай, — чопорно ответил Снейп.  
  
— А потом? — не отставала Роланда.  
  
— Мы ещё пили чай, — пояснил Снейп. — И Поттер совершенно бессовестным образом водил своей ногой по моей. Это возбуждало, — смущенно добавил он.  
  
— И почему меня никогда не зовут на такие чаепития, — пригорюнилась Хуч. — У Минервы такого не увидишь. Так что дальше?  
  
— А дальше мы ещё пили чай, — свирепо произнес Снейп. — И, как оно бывает после того, как выпьешь минимум чайник чая, я отлучился в уборную. А когда вернулся — Поттер уже дрых как сурок в моей постели. Поэтому я трансфигурировал кресло в кушетку и тоже лег.  
  
— Северус, — Хуч тяжело вздохнула. — Видит Мерлин, ещё немного, и я сама с тобой пересплю. Из жалости. Потому что видеть это невыносимо.  
  
— А вот это уже совершенно лишнее, — возмутился Снейп, неожиданно представляя, как у его порога по коридору бесцельно слоняются совершенно голый Поттер и не менее голая Хуч. — Мне бы с одним Поттером справиться.  
  
— Ну, справляйся, — ухмыльнулась Хуч и похлопала его по плечу. — Но если что — моё предложение в силе.  
  
Вечером Снейп ждал стука у двери и, когда тот прозвучал, сразу открыл. Гарри двинулся мимо него к столу.  
  
— На ужине надо было чай пить, — произнес Снейп, разворачивая Гарри в сторону спальни. — В постель, Поттер.  
  
Гарри покорно двинулся в спальню, но глаза его блеснули.  
  
— Если что, я буду всё отрицать, — предупредил Снейп, расстегивая брюки. Рубашку и сюртук он предусмотрительно снял ещё раньше. – Говорить нельзя, стонать можно. Впрочем, — он задумался. — «да-а» и «ещё» я согласен приравнять к стонам. Но больше поблажек не будет.  
  
За строгим голосом он пытался скрыть то, что страшно боялся не соответствовать ожиданиям мальчишки. Всё, что было с самим Снейпом, было давно и уже почти забылось…  
  
«Ну что ж, — философски подумал он, приподнимая упавшего по привычке ничком на постель Поттера за бедра так, чтобы тот оказался стоящим на коленках и локтях. — Начнем с того, что уже находило отклик».  
  
Встав на колени позади Гарри, он раздвинул его ягодицы и скользнул языком к анусу, который немедленно сжался от неожиданной ласки. Гарри негромко застонал.  
  
Ободренный Снейп обвел языком по краю входа и толкнулся внутрь.  
  
— А-а-а?.. – вопросительно простонал Поттер.  
  
— А ты думал, — пробормотал Снейп, отодвигаясь, чтобы немного перевести дух и сообразить, как продолжить ласку и одновременно не упереться своим внушительным носом в копчик Гарри.  
  
Найдя подходящий угол, он снова вернулся к этому занятию, все быстрее работая языком и вызывая всё новые стоны. Наконец он оперся на бедра Гарри и передвинулся вперед, утыкаясь возбужденным членом между ягодиц.  
  
Скользкий от слюны анус практически без сопротивления принял головку, но при попытке Снейпа двинуться дальше, Гарри протестующее охнул и попытался отползти.  
  
— Ну уж нет, — возмутился Снейп, тяжело дыша. — Или сейчас, или потом ещё от Хуч бегать. Я уже не так молод, знаете ли!  
  
Он с силой вцепился в бедра Гарри и, медленно двигаясь, принялся входить.  
  
— Какой же узкий, — бормотал он, отвлекая себя, чтобы не кончить сразу же. — Давно не было секса, Поттер?  
  
— Да-а… — простонал Гарри, наконец полностью насаживаясь на член.  
  
— И. Как. Давно? — говоря в такт толчкам, спросил Снейп. — Месяц. Два?  
  
— Ещё, — пробормотал Гарри.  
  
— Год? — Снейпу на самом деле стало интересно.  
  
— Ещё-е-о-о-о, — простонал Гарри.  
  
— Словами. Скажи, — потребовал Снейп, чувствуя, что у него самого действительно слишком давно не было секса, чтобы сдержаться, чувствуя под собой гибкое молодое тело и слыша эти стоны.  
  
— Никогда-да-а! — Бисеринки пота на коже Поттера блестели.  
  
— А-а-аргх! — ответил Снейп, толчками изливаясь в Гарри.  
  
Поттер рухнул на постель, скрывая заалевшееся лицо в подушке.  
  
Снейп вытер опавший член простыней и сел рядом, наморщив лоб.  
  
— Вообще никогда? — уточнил он.  
  
— Да, — буркнул Гарри в подушку.  
  
— Ни с девочками, ни с мальчиками? — продолжил допрос Снейп. — И вообще никакого-никакого?  
  
— Да, — ещё тише пробормотал Гарри, пытаясь теперь накрыться подушкой сверху.  
  
«Вот свезло! – обрадовался внутренний голос. — Всему можно научить и никакой конкуренции, что якобы кто-то делает лучше».  
  
А вслух Снейп сказал:  
  
— Так, Поттер, хватит прятаться под подушкой. Поворачивайся на спину. Мы ещё с тобой не закончили.  
  
Он смотрел, как Гарри послушно переворачивается, и в голове билась только одна мысль: «Неужели это всё моё?!»  
  
— И что теперь? — робко спросил Гарри, оказавшись на спине.  
  
— А теперь, Поттер, — для виду грозно сдвинув брови, произнес Снейп, — я вам объясню, что представляли ваши однокурсники, когда вы так безрассудно ели мороженое в Большом зале.  
  
— О Мерли-ин, — простонал Гарри, когда губы любовника сомкнулись на его члене.  
  
— Мне вполне достаточно «профессор Снейп», — ухмыльнулся Северус, на мгновение оторвавшись лишь для того, чтобы ещё глубже взять член в рот.  
  
— Ещё, — извивался Гарри, толкаясь в рот Снейпа. — Да-а-а, — вырывалось у него, когда Снейп одной рукой начал пощипывать его сосок, а пальцами второй поглаживать вокруг ануса, то и дело проникая ими внутрь.  
  
Наконец, на очередном толчке Гарри вверх и стоне «да-а» рот Северуса наполнился теплой вязкой жидкостью, а Гарри сразу обмяк и кулём упал на матрас. Снейп ухмыльнулся, глядя, как Поттер с закрытыми глазами сворачивается в комочек и начинает сопеть, то ли засыпая, то ли притворяясь, что засыпает.  
  
Впрочем, и Снейп не имел ничего против того, чтобы немного поспать. Вот только идти до кушетки так далеко… Снейп вытянулся на постели и, обняв Гарри, задремал.  
  
 _Спустя час_  
  
— А теперь объясни мне, — Снейп сжал Гарри в объятиях, — что это было?  
  
— Что именно? — у Гарри хватало нахальства сделать вид, что он и в самом деле ничего не понимает.  
  
— Вот это, — Снейп ткнул его пальцем в обнаженную грудь. — Я чуть с ума не сошел от этих твоих появлений каждый вечер.  
  
— А, это… — Гарри задумчиво уставился на высунувшиеся из под одеяла ноги и пошевелил пальцами. — Ты просто меня так ненавидел. И я не знал, что делать. И тут я прочитал в одной книге… случайно, разумеется, можешь не улыбаться. В общем, прочитал фразу «предлагая минимум, вы оставляете пищу для размышлений и позволяете другим принять единственно верное решение».  
  
— И как это связано с твоими появлениями на пороге моей комнаты в таком непотребном виде? — нахмурился Снейп.  
  
— Я спросил Гермиону, как понимать эту фразу, — пояснил Гарри, наблюдая как одна его нога под одеялом словно сама по себе перемещается поближе к Снейпу. — Она сказала, что это проблема двоечников — когда мы… то есть они, двоечники, пытаются сделать вид, что знают больше, чем знают на самом деле, обязательно говорят лишку и от этого тонут на экзамене. Если скажешь меньше, экзаменатор поймет это так, как он помнит, и ты окажешься прав, даже если не знал ответа.  
  
— Мисс Грейнджер слишком много знает и, что ещё хуже, думает, что много знает, — вздохнул Снейп. Его нога под одеялом встретила незваную замершую гостью, и теперь поглаживала пальцами ступню.  
  
— Не скажи, — возразил Гарри. — Она мне на примере показала. Подошла к Рону и говорит: «Ну?» — и всё. Рон достал запрятанные на черный день тянучки, пригласил в Хогсмид и вернул карту по астрономии, которую мы стащили, чтобы срисовать.  
  
— Я пока не вижу взаимосвязи между этим эпохальным событием и… кхм, — рука Снейпа во время бесцельного продвижения под одеялом определенно наткнулась на что-то интересное.  
  
— А она… да-а-а… есть, — простонал Гарри, откинувшись на подушку. — Я… дай минуту… до… до… дорасска-ажу… а-а…  
  
— Попозже расскажешь, — пообещал Снейп, подминая Гарри под себя и кровожадно кусая его за плечо.  
  
Позже наступило лишь через час, когда полностью выдохшийся Гарри пытался задремать, уткнувшись лицом в живот Снейпа.  
  
— Так как это связано? — Снейп призвал стакан с водой и принялся так жадно пить, что капли холодной воды падали на его грудь, живот и расположившегося там Гарри.  
  
— Эй, — возмущенно захныкал тот. — Не надо меня водой поливать!  
  
Тем не менее, он протер глаза и, устроившись поудобнее на животе Снейпа, продолжил рассказ:  
  
— А я всегда хотел, чтобы ты понял — мне достаточно того, что меня ненавидит Волдеморт…  
  
— Не произноси это имя, — поморщился Снейп.  
  
— …и мне плохо от того, что ты тоже меня ненавидишь. Я ведь совсем не такой, как мой отец. Я просто Гарри. И так как я просто понятия не имел, как это всё тебе сказать… я решил использовать минимум информации. Самый минимум, какой мог. Поэтому я молчал и… — Гарри покраснел. — Был без одежды. Гермионе я не стал ничего говорить и…  
  
— И правильно сделал, — фыркнул Снейп, запуская руку в волосы Гарри. – Мисс Грейнджер обязательно бы влепила тебе жирного тролля, если бы могла, за такое понимания минимума. Минимум! Да это максимум того, что вообще можно показать! Но я не мисс Грейнджер, поэтому…  
  
— А может, раз я ошибся, то и выводы мы сделали не те? — тревожно спросил Гарри, приподнимаясь на локтях.  
  
— Проведем эксперимент, — пожал плечами Снейп. — А ну, ползи сюда.  
  
Гарри подтянулся выше, отчего его бедра оказались на уровне талии Снейпа, а лицо прямо напротив его лица.  
  
Снейп негромко охнул, поправляя начинающий снова возбуждаться член, и накрыл губы Гарри своими, попутно запуская язык в его приоткрытый рот. Гарри глухо застонал ему в рот, заёрзал, устраиваясь поудобнее на бедрах любовника. Его собственный член дернулся, словно намекая, что, может, не прямо сейчас, но минут через двадцать-тридцать…  
  
Не прерывая поцелуя, Снейп провел рукой по его спине, спускаясь пальцами в ложбинку крестца и затем ныряя ими между ягодиц. Эти действия вызвали ещё один приглушенный поцелуем стон и новые ерзанья, только теперь Гарри насадился на пальцы.  
  
— Ну так что? — хрипло спросил Снейп, с сожалением отрываясь от распухших губ Гарри и глядя в затуманенные желанием глаза. — Те выводы были или не те?  
  
— Ещё, — пробормотал Гарри, облизывая губы. — Ещё…  
  
— Вам невозможно отказать, мистер Поттер, — фыркнул Снейп, рывком укладывая его на спину. — А эту книгу я найду и…  
  
Что Снейп собирался сделать с книгой, Гарри уже не узнал, потому что как раз дотянулся до груди Северуса и несильно прикусил сморщенный от возбуждения сосок.  
  
А тем временем Роланда Хуч недоуменно вертела в руках открытку, в которой было написано:  
  
«Очень соскучился по Хогвартсу, особенно по школьному квиддичу и нашим квиддичным раздевалкам. Поможете вспомнить школьные годы, профессор Хуч? Приеду завтра в семь. Оливер Вуд».


End file.
